Completely
by springmoonlight4life
Summary: Jax tries to get Emma to ditch again. However, she refuses and compromises to hang out with him after-school. Where will Jax take her, so she'll completely fall for him? Jemma one-shot! EXTRA CHAPTER: A week after The Last Light, they come to the beach again. Things keep changing, but they know their feelings will never change. They will always love each other. Completely.
1. Chapter 1

Completely

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, Every Witch Way.

**A/N: In this one-shot, Daniel and Emma broke up already. Set before "Stormageddon" and all related episodes.**

* * *

"Come on, Em! Let's skip school today, again. Just this once," Jax asked, pulling her to an empty hall in the school.

"No way! I never want anything to do with clones ever again! And I don't want detention either," Emma exclaimed. "Hey, if you're trying to bring 'E' back, it's not working," She answered a bit sarcastically, while still being somewhat serious.

"Don't worry, I'm over 'E.' You don't have to worry about that. I just want to hang out and have some fun! That's all," Jax said with an amused laugh.

_I'm over "E," but I'm not over you._ Jax honestly thought to himself.

"Ok, you know what? If you want to hang out, we'll just go somewhere after school. After Shark practice, 'K?" Emma compromised with a suggestion.

"Meet you then," Jax said, smiling weirdly to himself as Emma walked to her next class.

* * *

"Hey, Jax!" Emma called after him as she walked towards Jax on his dirt bike.

"Hey, Emma. Hop on," Jax told her as he passed her an extra helmet.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Emma questioned with curiosity as she rode behind Jax.

"It's a surprise! Hold on," Jax answered with a knowing smirk, while Emma placed her arms around his torso. They took off, leaving the school in a wave of dirt.

_Huh, hope this surprise will be a good one._ Emma thought, holding a bit of doubt inside of her.

* * *

"This is the place we're gonna hang out at?" Emma asked, facing a bunch of thick tree branches along an old road. This isn't that cool. She thought, unimpressed.

"No. This this isn't where we're going to hang out. The place is behind it," Jax explained, laughing as he pointed to the tree branches. He took Emma's hand as he pulled the branches apart. In their sight appeared a sparkling, blue ocean and aged, white sand being washed by the shores.

"Come on, let's go!" Jax yelled excitedly. Still holding Emma's hand, he ran down the mildly steep slope, reaching the first steps of the shifting sand.

Emma screamed and giggled, quickly running down the slope with Jax. "Oh my god, this place is beautiful! What is it?" She asked, never seeing this destination before.

"It's a super old, abandoned beach. I was just riding around town when I saw this place. Nobody even comes here 'cause everybody's way too busy going to the the newer beaches. That's why no one's here," Jax explained with a smile, getting such a nice place to himself.

"That's so cool! I never even knew their were abandoned beaches in Miami and I've been living here longer than you," Emma said with a playful smile.

"Heh, yeah. Well, wanna play around?" Jax asked, turning his head from the ocean, now facing Emma.

"What? Are we going to have a food fight again?" Emma teasingly asked.

"We can if you want to," Jax asked, lightly chuckling.

"Nah, I want to go swimming," Emma said, looking at the ocean. "I've never really been interested in swimming before, but there's just something about that ocean. It makes me happy for some reason," She said, entranced by the ocean's glittering view.

"Wait, you can swim?" Jax sarcastically asked, teasing with a goofy smile.

"Shut up! Yes I can. Want me to prove it?" Emma fought back, lightheartedly punching his shoulder. She cast a spell, placing her in a purple bathing suit as she ran into the water. As Emma's giggling caught on to Jax, he cast a spell, changing his regular clothes to black swimming trunks. "Wait for me!" Jax ran to Emma in the water, tackling her as she fell.

"No! Ahh! Jax, I'm going to get you for that!" Emma exclaimed as she tried to push him back.

"Hah, only if you can get me!" Jax yelled out, swimming away from her.

* * *

"You know, Emma, you're really not that bad of a swimmer. I thought you would have tripped on the water or something after 5 meters," Jax semi-honestly teased, as they both emerged from the water.

"Hey! I know I'm like, the clumsiest person I know, but I can do stuff, too! When you date Daniel for a while, he kind of rubs off that swimming talent of his on you," Emma said as her face slightly fell with dismay.

"Em, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to remind you of him," Jax carefully said, trying not to upset her any more.

"It's ok. Come on, let's get some dry clothes," Emma replied as she cheered up a bit. Jax waved his index finger in the air as he recited the spell in his head. Then, the blue and black dust whirled around him, giving him a plain white t-shirt and baggy jean shorts.

"Faster than Jax could tie a tie, give me clothes that are comfy and dry!" Emma casted out loud, as pink-purple dust twirled around her. She appeared, wearing an orange and purple printed tank top along with white capri shorts.

"You said that spell out loud on purpose, didn't you?" Jax said, an entertained look on his face.

"Yup. Now we're even," Emma said triumphantly.

"I could totally tie a tie really fast, just to let you know," Jax jokingly defended himself.

"Whatever!" Emma remarked, laughing.

* * *

"Look, the sun's about to set!" Emma exclaimed, pointing to the orange-yellow orb lowering over the horizon.

"Yeah. Perfect time to play this song," Jax said as he played "She Looks So Perfect" by 5 Seconds of Summer.

"Oh my god, I love this song! You know them?" Emma fangirled, asking innocently.

"Of course! I'm an Aussie. They're one of favorite bands. I even followed them way back in 2011," Jax said, excitedly answered.

"I love the band, too. The members are so cute!" Emma said, slightly jumping up and down.

"Ok, who's your favorite?" Jax asked as he put his phone up to full volume, then tucking it back into his pocket.

"Calum! He just has the cutest smile," Emma answered, looking at Jax as they walked down the beach.

"Don't you think he looks like me?" Jax asked, teasingly hoping she'd say yes.

"Hah, you wish!" Emma jokingly exclaimed, lightly giggling.

"Whatever! Ok, Calum wishes he was me," Jax sarcastically remarked, looking back at Emma as she laughed some more.

"Hey, I wanna try something," Emma casually announced with a fun smile as she casted a spell. The magic dust twirled around, making blue and purple glow sticks appear in their hands. The song changed to "Don't Stop" by the same artist. "Come on!" Emma yelled as she danced around awkwardly, running across the bare sand.

"Coming!" Jax yelled back, laughing at Emma's dorky dancing as he ran after her. Their glow sticks illuminated, brightening their surroundings while the sun was fully setting down. The best kind of fun they had was mixing up bits of magic with what was already naturally magical. It felt so natural, yet new.

* * *

"That was so fun! I never thought I would say this, but you're so much more fun than 'E' now," Jax flippantly joked.

"Well, thanks! I had fun with you, too," Emma flatly remarked with a hint of a smirk.

"No, I'm being serious! This the Emma I wanted to see. The one that lets loose and has fun," Jax replied honestly with a smile.

"Yeah. It feels good to just relax. Do what I want. Be...free," Emma carefully said as the corners of her mouth tugged up.

"Want to make a fire? It's getting dark," Jax asked, looking for a perfect fire place.

"Yeah, go for it," Emma simply said as Jax cast a spell, making a firm patch of sand into a cozy camp fire. They sat on a large log, holding a bag of marshmallows.

"Aww, this is so sweet!" Emma beamed, roasting a marshmallow as she looked at Jax. "Thanks for taking me here. Today's been the best day I've had in a long time."

"No problem. I'm just glad to see you having fun with your powers for once," Jax answered as he roasted another marshmallow over the fire.  
"Come on, let's eat it before it gets cold," he said, bringing the marshmallows to their mouths.

"Aw, it tastes so good!" They both said, craving over the perfect taste.

"Emma, I gotta show you something," Jax said as he placed his hand on hers. She looked down at the hands, then back at Jax intently.

_What's he going to show me?_ Emma thought curiously.

"Today has been the best day, so turn the sky into a fireworks display!" Jax casted out loud. The fireworks bursted in the sky, every firework shaking their bodies. One boom after another, they felt the explosions make their hearts beat faster. Adrenaline was pumping through their blood, giving them newfound energy. Both turned to face each other, feeling something new. Something alive.

"I love you," Jax simply said as they both closed their eyes, leaving everything to fate. Their adrenaline moved to their lips, energy running around.

The first kiss clicked a spark, warming their lips on a passionate fire. Again, they reconnected, opening their mouths to an unknown rhythm. Emma's hands wound up clutching Jax shoulders. On the other side, Jax's hand firmly grasped onto Emma's thigh as his other hand leaned on the tree trunk.

They broke apart, looking back at the fireworks popping in the sky. Smiling crazily, Jax put his arm around Emma, while she leaned her head against his shoulder. The blasts of colors spread around the sky, giving the two a happy, tingling sensation.

The fireworks ended, leaving a calming silence in the air. Emma turned back to Jax, trying to give him another kiss.

"Uh uh uh!" Jax teased playfully, wagging his finger side to side as he slightly backed up.

"Huh?" Emma exclaimed, confused.

"Wait, you have to answer one question first," Jax stated. "Do you love me?" He asked, holding her hands to his chin. He sincerely smiled, running his thumbs across her fingers.

"I love you so much," Emma declared, eyes slightly tearing up in happiness.

"Completely?" Jax asked with a sweet smirk, teasing her as his lips was just a hair away from hers.

Emma's heart fluttered uncontrollably, making her smile. "Completely," Emma replied, her lips peacefully touching his.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the one-shot! I love making fanfics for you guys, so I hope you love reading them. :) I wish to continue making you guys smile the way you make me do! You don't know how happy all your reviews, follows, and favorites make me! Love ya. ;) Sorry if this was too long. It ended up being WAAY longer than I planned it to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

Completely Extra Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, Every Witch Way.

**A/N: Ok, no one asked for another chapter or probably want one. But I REALLY wanted to write this chapter and since it's related to this one-shot, I might as well add it on. You can live without this, but I hope you guys still enjoy nonetheless!**

* * *

"Come on, Emma! We're finally here!" Jax yelled out, running down the same slope.

"Yes! I can't believe I got to come here again," Emma giggled, trying to keep up with Jax as his hand held hers.

Both looked around, seeing that things haven't changed. The sun was still shining warmly across their grinning faces. Waves still continued to crash against the aged sandy shore. Tree branches still elongated along the old road. Everything was still here. Everything was complete.

"What do you wanna do first?" Emma asked, looking back at Jax.

"How about we do this," Jax smirked, carrying Emma over his shoulder.

"Jax! Stop it! Put me down!" Emma lightly laughed, playfully slapping his back.

"No can do! Heh, now we're even from the straightjacket. I still can't live that down," Jax laughed, running towards the water.

"Don't you dare!" Emma lightheartedly scolded as she kept giggling.

"Of course I wouldn't..." Jax sarcastically said with a daring grin.

Carefully dipping her into the waves, Jax dropped her all at once.

Ahhhh, Jax! That's it, you're gonna get it," Emma yelled, jumping onto him. She hooked her legs around his torso and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning closer and closer to Jax's lips, he closed his eyes. It was just one inch away before her sweet lips would arrive at his.

"Surprise," Emma seductively whispered into his ear. She leaned back as both tipped over into the water.

"Ahhhhh!" Both screamed excitedly. Jax's body toppled over Emma, while both grinned crazily. "Gotcha," he smirked as his hands wrapped around her.

"No, I got you," Emma giggled, flipping them over.

Sweet kisses were planted onto each others lips. Every time they kissed, it felt like they fell in love all over again. Completely. Sweetly. Eternally.

"Let's get up now," Jax said with a dazed smile.

"Ok," Emma replied happily.

Emma clasped Jax's hand, pulling him up.

"So...what do we do now?" Emma asked as she magically dried her clothes.

"I can teach you how to magic surf. I talked to "E" about it before. You want to try?" Jax asked, magically drying his clothes, too.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Emma answered with a smile. "I can't believe it's been a week since The Last Light. So much has happened."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. I feel like that was so long ago. Maddie and Diego, you and me, The Council, Daniel, Andi, Sophie, Katie...everything's changing," Jax said bewilderedly.

"Everything is changing. But this beach...my feelings for you; they will never change," Emma replied innocently.

"My feelings will never change, either," Jax said, giving Emma a kiss on the forehead. Then he wrapped his arms around her, while he rested his chin at the top of her head. Heart-felt smiles pasted onto their faces as they enjoyed the moment.

Both walked down the beach, hand in hand. Eventually, they stopped at a part of the beach.

"Here. This is where I'm going to teach you how to magic surf," Jax simply stated.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" Emma asked, turning to him.

"Well, first, here's a surfboard," Jax said, magically popping up a glittery pink surfboard. "Here's your surf suit and there's the waves in front of you," he finished instructing as Emma's clothes changed to a surf suit. "Alright! You're good to go!" He finished with two thumbs up.

"Hey! You're not getting off that easy. Show me how," Emma grinning silly.

"Ugh, fine. Let me get my stuff first," Jax replied with a joking sigh. Waving his finger, he got all his gear.

"First, you have to cast a spell on the board, so it knows what to do by itself," Jax explained. "The water's essence is so cool and blue, make this surfboard know what to do!"  
The enchanted surfboard moved in a lifelike fashion. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, let me try it right now," Emma said with confidence. As she enchanted her surfboard, it moved side to side, almost like it was waving. "Cool!"

"Alright, let's go!" Jax said. Taking the surfboard, he crashed through the water. Emma followed quickly after.

"So what you do is place the board in the water. Then, you slowly get on the board like this," Jax explained, laying his body on the board as he paddled with his hands. "Keep paddling for a while until you're confident at where you're at. Once a wave comes, stand up carefully, and the board's magic will do the rest. Got it?"

"I think I got it," Emma said a bit nervously. _What if I trip on the board and it'll laugh at me?_ Emma thought negatively.

"Don't worry, Emma. You can do this," Jax exclaimed encouragingly.

"Alright. I'll do it," Emma answered back. Carefully reciprocating Jax's movements, she started paddling.

"Yes! You did it! Ok, now let's wait for a wave," Jax said, paddling further out into the ocean.

"Will I fall a lot?" Emma asked, not knowing anything about surfing.

"Normally yes. Especially since you're such a cute klutz," Jax answered with a chuckle. "But we are using magic, so the board will do its best to keep you from falling. Just trust the board and it'll do it's work. Once you get the hang of it, eventually you'll be able to control it. That way you can do what you want. The difference with the control is it makes each move more awesome," Jax continued confidently.

"That is so cool!" Emma beamed, forgetting about her nervousness.

"Here's a wave right now. Let's do it," Jax yelled out over the sound of the crashing wave.

"Ok! I'm ready," Emma yelled back with more confidence.

Both paddled closely over to the wave, sitting on their knees. Eventually, they both stood, bending their knees in a surf-like fashion. The wave crashed towards them as the boards magically turned themselves. Now facing the shore, the wave extended itself, carrying both Emma and Jax.

"Oh my god, this is freaking amazing! My clumsiness isn't even messing me up," Emma exclaimed excitedly over the crashing wave.

"Hey, Emma! Watch this," Jax yelled back. "As easy as writing with a pen, make these waters' awesomeness factor multiply by ten!" Soon, the waves further extended to three times it's original size. Seven miniature waves followed right behind the biggest wave, ready to contribute to its mass.

"Oh my gosh! This is incredible! How am I riding this?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Because you're getting better at magic," Jax answered with a thrilled laugh. "Hey, watch this." Controlling his board, he surfed through the large curve of the wave. "Wooooo!"

"Oh my god, that was the coolest thing ever!" Emma exclaimed, surfing near the shore.

"You want to try?" Jax asked.

"Um, I don't think I'm ready for that, yet," Emma answered with an incredulous laugh.

"Oh yeah, you just learned how to surf. I forgot about that," Jax replied back with a goofy grin.

"Yay! That was so fun! So what do you want to do next?" Emma beamed, pulling Jax's hands towards the shoreline.

"Why don't we play some frisbee? Let's just take our surfboards to the campfire from last time," Jax suggested, carrying his surfboard.

"Yeah, I'd really like that," Emma agreed with an giddy smile.

* * *

"It's getting pretty late. Do you want to go home now?" Jax asked, sitting in the sand with Emma.

"No, I sort of want to stay here. My dad's at a math convention anyways. I don't think he would mind. He adores you, so no problems there. I just have to text him," Emma explained, taking out her phone.

"Ok, I'll just wait," Jax replied with a saddened look in his eyes.

"Are you ok, Jax? Is there something wrong? It's about your father, isn't it?" Emma asked with a worried sigh.

"Well, sort of. I just wish I had a parent that worried about me. Ever since my mum has been gone, trying to be normal around my family is hard," Jax honestly answered.

"Jax? What did happen to your mom? You were going to tell me when we played Magical Truth or Dare, but you never finished it," Emma gently asked, sympathizing over his loss.

"Well, it happened when I was just nine years old. One day, my parents just started arguing. Something about them being too different. Something about worrying for their children's future. Soon, they started screaming and yelling at each other. Then suddenly I heard a huge boom. I opened the door and right in front of me was my mum's dead body. My father killed her," Jax tensed up as he shuddered.

"He did that?! Why?" Emma yelled, scared.

"They had different beliefs of the world. My mum believed that the world was for everyone. My father believed that the world was just for him. They never noticed their differences until after they got married. However, it was too late. They already had my twin sisters and me. They didn't want to abandon us into a broken family. My mum wanted to believe that everything would be okay," Jax explained with tears slowly falling down his face. "One day, my father noticed that my mum was getting stronger; getting stronger than him. He was so jealous, he decided to annihilate her. You know what he says, 'Don't let the strongest witch stay standing,'" he finished with a shrill laugh.

"I'm so sorry," Emma whispered, hugging Jax tightly. "I'm so sorry. No one should ever have to go through that," she continued, tears falling to his shoulder.

"Why couldn't I save her? Why did she die right before I came? Why is it that after all this time, after all that my father has done, I still want to please him? Why do I still follow his every command? Why do I still want him to accept me?" Jax yelled angrily, tears searing his skin.

"I don't know, Jax. I don't know," Emma answered, hugging him tighter while more tears streamed down. It hurt to see Jax like this. So vulnerable and distressed. So hurt and angry. So...scared.

"Even magic can't fix this," Jax whispered in a scared tone.

"Magic can't, but maybe we can. Tomorrow, we'll tell your father off. Tell him that you won't take his orders anymore. If he wants to ever see you again, tell him that he has to respect you first. Tell him that you want to do what you want. Not what he wants," Emma suggested thoughtfully as she she let go of him, looking into his eyes.

"If only it were that easy," Jax said with a hopeless laugh. "He could kill me at any moment. Even if we did stand up to him, he'd destroy us in a heartbeat. And who knows what he'd do to my sisters?" He continued, worried more than ever.

"We can get stronger. We'll practice! And one day, we'll be able to free you from your father. We can take it!" Emma chanted encouragingly. Normally, she'd be scared out of her mind at the thought of being destroyed. But when it came to Jax, none of those things mattered. All she wanted was for him to finally be free. All she wanted was for all his pain to go away.

"I can't do that, Emma. I can't risk losing you! You're all I have! I don't want you to get hurt. Especially for me," Jax exclaimed angrily. "I can't lose you. I just can't."

"You won't lose me! I'm the Chosen One! If I keep practicing; keep going, I know we can stand up to him. Especially knowing you're by my side," Emma defended herself. "We can do this! Just trust me. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday soon. We'll do it. I know your mom would want this for you," she said honestly.

"Alright, we'll give it a shot. Just stay with me, ok? Don't leave or else I'll never forgive myself," Jax replied, finally giving in.

"I'd never leave you. I'll always stay with you. Forever," Emma said, leaning in. Just for those few seconds, they forgot about all the pain. All they could feel was the sweet taste of each other's lips. All they could feel was their hearts fluttering softly. Slowly. All they could feel was love.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" Jax asked hopefully.

"Of course I would," Emma smiled, holding his hand. "So...where are we going to sleep?"

"I was thinking we could sleep there," Jax grinned as he pointed to a magically-made hammock.

"Awww, that's so sweet! Come on, let's sleep there now," Emma beamed excitedly.

"Alright, Emma. Race you!" Jax yelled out, running through the sand.

"Ahhh! No!" Emma giggled playfully, trying to push Jax back. "Haha, I beat you!" She yelled out triumphantly, reaching the hammock.

"Cheater! You pushed me; no fair!" Jax jokingly argued, grabbing Emma and swinging her.

"Whatever! At least I didn't use magic to win," Emma retorted back as she giggled.

"It was only one time! Let it go!" Jax exclaimed with a laugh.

As both teenagers slipped into the hammock, they cuddled silently. The crescent moon bathed them in moonlight.

"Me and my Em, cuddling all night," Jax said in his adorable Australian accent, while stroking her hair.

"Oh my god, you did not just say that," Emma said with an entertained laugh.

"But I just did," Jax daringly replied, kissing Emma on the forehead.

"I love you," Emma whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, too," Jax echoed back, linking his fingers with Emma's.

"Completely?" Emma asked with a light smirk. Now it was her turn to ask.

"Completely," Jax whispered back with a few tears streaking his face. Even if he would never be free from his father, as long as Emma was with him, he'd never feel alone. No matter what, they would always love each other.

Completely.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh, why do I keep adding extra chapters to one-shots?! I say it's a one-shot and what do I do...? XD Haha, whatever. I had fun, so hope you guys had some fun reading this. Byee! ;)**


End file.
